


Tattoo

by PrismaChris



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1567064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrismaChris/pseuds/PrismaChris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>soulmate AU where you wake up on your 18th birthday with the first words your soulmate will say to you tattooed on your body so you'll know them when you meet them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of this tumblr post: http://parnela-lansbury.tumblr.com/post/84263797718/kenezbian-soulmate-au-where-you-wake-up-on-your

_18, 18, Dear God, I’m 18_.

     Sam Winchester held his breath as looked at himself in the full length mirror, hoping to spot his new tattoo.

Nothing.

Sam frowned and took off his shirt, eyes scanning his bare chest. There, on his ribs, were the words, _’Are you okay?’_

     Are you okay. Sam frown deeper. Are you okay.The first words his soulmate will say to him, is asking if he’s okay? Sighing, Sam got dressed for school.

   Months later, it was the last day of school, and Sam was ecstatic, finally going to be done with High School and able to go to college.

“Nerd,” Sam’s best friend, Meg Masters, laughed as he told her how happy he was as they walked to their last class. “Most people are exatic about senior year because it means no school.”

Sam shrugged. “Well, I’m different.” Meg rolled her eyes before changing the subject.

“Have you seen Cas around?” she asked innocently.

“No,” Sam said, shaking his head. “He told me he was going to get picked up by one of his brothers though, before school ends, so I don’t think he’s in right-” Suddenly, Sam found himself on his ass, with another, taller man’s body on him.

“A-are you okay?” the man asked, quickly getting up. Sam blinked, disoriented. What just happened? Sam looked at Meg, who was looking at Sam and the man with eyes wide open. Why was she doing that?

“Are you okay?” The man asked again.

“Y-yes,” Sam said rushed, getting up. “I’m-” Sam paused. What did the man say? Sam eyed him, realization dawning on him. The man wasn't so much a man, younger than Sam first thought, maybe about 20, with sandy blond hair and a currently frowning face. His blue eyes widened.

“Did you just say-?” The man quickly rolled up his shirt’s sleeve, revealing the words, ‘ _Yes_ ’ on his wrist, looking at Sam expectedly. Sam let out a laugh, pulling his shirt up a little, just enough to show the words on his ribs. “My…my name is Lucifer,” The man breathed, amazed, slowly smiling as Sam dropped his shirt.

“Sam, I-I’m Sam.”

“And I'm Meg,” Meg piped up. Lucifer and Sam looked at her, surprised, as if they forgot she was with them. “Nice to meet you, Sam’s soul mate, but I'm going to be late for class.” She nodded at Sam, winking, before walking off. “Want to…go get a coffee?” Sam questioned, feeling overwhelmed. _His fucking soulmate…._

Lucifer nodded. “I’m supposed to pick up my brother, but I'm sure he can easily just walk.” Sam smiled as Lucifer offered Sam his hand.


End file.
